


Untitled Emet-Selch Love Affair #2

by lunastarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emet-Selch is getting feels, Kissing, M/M, Thancred is conflicted, still don't know what to call this so let's just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunastarlight/pseuds/lunastarlight
Summary: Emet-Selch goes to find Thancred againl, who is conflicted about how good the Ascian makes him feel. Feelings are starting to develop.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 3





	Untitled Emet-Selch Love Affair #2

“I believe I told you that I’d be calling on you soon.” I sighed a little as I held Thancred’s cheek. He’d been with me for over an hour, and he wouldn’t meet my gaze. He was trying not to react to my words or my touches, but he was at least not drawing away for once. His cheeks were reddened as he stared at the ground. “And you made me have to come find you out in the wilderness. Tsk, tsk.” At least he was in a secluded spot in the wilds of Yanxia, probably on some mission for the Scions to maintain the peace. He stayed quiet as he stood in front of me. “Thancred, I’m starting to think that you’re trying to forget the bliss I made you feel last time we were together. And I have to admit, I’m wounded.”  


“Are you finished?” His voice was soft. “I have things to do.” I pulled my hand back, putting it over my chest. I had to admit that I had a slight ache in my heart from his words. He looked at me, and I fully expected to see anger and defiance. Instead, I saw the shine of tears mixing with shyness and worry. “I’m busy, Ascian.”  


“Thancred.” I reached over to console him, but he pulled away that time. He turned his back to me and let out a shaky breath. I stood behind him and gently put my hands on his shoulders. “Tell me. Why would a pretty face like that dare to be stained with tears right now?” He trembled a little, staying quiet. I saw his head dip down slightly before he quivered. I heard a faint sniffle. “Please tell me, Thancred. What has upset you?”  


“Y-you don’t care,” he insisted. I would’ve replied like I normally did, but I worried it would upset him further.  


“You’ll feel better if you tell someone, and I’m right here,” I cooed. “It won’t leave here. I assure you.” He sniffled again and looked at me over his shoulder. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. I gently brought my hand up and brushed them away. “Speak freely, Thancred.”  


“I don’t want this.” He fluttered his eyes as he looked at me. “I hate that you made my body feel like it was in the heavens. All I can feel is your hands on me whenever I’m alone, and it makes me feel sick.” He stopped and sniffled as more tears ran down his cheeks. “I’ve done everything to feel normal after that night, and I can’t. I…I feel so…” He trailed off and looked away. He brought his hand up to his face, quaking now as he cried softly. I gently turned him to face me and pulled him into an embrace. I gently rested my hand on the back of his head as he buried his face into my shoulder. He clutched my shoulder blades, and I could feel how conflicted he was about the comfort. I felt pain for him. I hadn’t felt pain for someone in ages. I petted his hair as he cried, choosing to stay silent as I held him. He spoke again after a moment. “Why does it have to be you?”  


“Would you prefer someone else?” I had to ask. The way he’d said it sounded like he had someone better in mind. He huffed softly and just kept his face buried against my shoulder. “You can tell me. Perhaps I could give them a small nudge towards you.”  


“St-st-stop.” He struggled to speak as he let out a soft sob. “J-just st-stop.” I went quiet again. I was starting to feel more than pain for him. My heart was breaking, and that had only happened once. A part of me wanted to make him better, to comfort him until he smiled and went back to fighting against me. However, another part of me knew that it would only make things worse. He pulled back, staring at me with tear-filled eyes. I gently brushed stray tears off his cheeks with my fingers. He leaned in and kissed me as he sniffled. I fluttered my eyes shut and kissed him back until he pulled away entirely. “Th-that…that makes me feel better.”  


“Does it?” I smiled at him. “Would you like me to do it again?” He nodded. I gently brought my hand up, tilting his chin as I kissed him again. He slowly moved his hands to my back as I held his waist with one arm. My other hand moved to his cheek, petting softly to reassure him. He broke the kiss, staying close so that our lips brushed together. “I’ll let you get back to your important work out here if you really want.” He stayed next to me, unmoving. “Or I can stay. I have ways of remaining unseen, as you know.”  


“I’m aware.” He adjusted a bit against me. “Was this planned? Did you send Lahabrea after me?”  


“Absolutely not.” I shook my head. “I told him to give up when we were blessed with our second chances, but he doesn’t listen to anybody anymore. Be thankful I tucked him away.” I let out a breath. “Have I thought about taking you to bed? Once or twice. You’re a handsome man, and it would’ve been amusing once upon a time.”  


“And now?” he asked softly.  


“I could be persuaded to take things seriously if you were open to it,” I admitted. “What do you think?” He looked away. “Take time to think about it once you’ve gotten past your initial hatred of this…relationship.” He pulled out of my grasp and looked at me again. “Does that sound fair, Thancred?”  


“Yes.” He let out a breath. “I’ll…think about it. Now, I really should get back to my work.” I gave him a nod and turned to leave. “I’ll be in Kugane for a while after this.” I stopped and looked back at him. “If you wish to find me again.” I waved slightly before I started to make my way towards the path. At least he was still willing.


End file.
